The legend of Necroshade
by darklordfury
Summary: I finally thought of a better name for my fic other than fic anyway the story is about when Kim and Ron have to take on a dark mage with a checkered past of his own.
1. The start of the end

The legend of Necroshade

This is my first fic but I want no favors come at me swift and harsh !!!!!!

I do not own kim possible in anyway disclaimer disclaimer or any related charcters disclaimer disclaimer owned by disney disclaimer disclaimer

Claimer- I do own the charcter Necroshade and this story plot

Now on with the story ...

_

* * *

2050 years ago... _

I am the most powerful darkmage to ever live the last of the order and you will never take me alive hahhahaha screamed necroshade as he shoot boltsof dark energy down the hill he was on at the soilders that were trying to kill him

We are all doomed said a soilder even with our army of millions we cant kill him

Do not fear the white mage will come with the answer and seal that evil necroshade forever we are just the diversion

Anthor soilder said necro is holding back at full power he can destory citys

Then runing across the saved said all the field with red flowing hair and a white cloak was the mage

Hail Hail the mage comes we are saved said all the soilders

Don't be so shure said necroshade I am not sealed or dead yet and untill eather of the 2 happens I do not intend on stoping on my plot for world control hahaha wait a minute the famous white mage is a woman

Not just any woman said the mage the woman you once loved

So I do not care my children and you will die if they stand in my way says a smiling necroshade

Then the mage throws her staff at the sheilded necroshade who esaliy blocks it then fires a blast of darkenergy witch penetrates the white sheild around her nearly taking off her head just taking off some hair

Next time I will come at you with full power and kill you if you don't run from this place were I will build my castle said a laughing necroshade

I better run thought the mage no I can't do that but he is to powerful I have to trick him in someway how can I do that...

Times up said necroshade then followed up by blasting a darkenergy blast witch the mage was bearly able to dodge

Then the mage said hey look a child in pain

where where said necroshade looking around and lowering his sheild then he felt a staff of light in the back of his head then he colapsed and said you can never kill me, then he felt his mask was craked reveliling his yellow hair

I know that said the mage I will just seal you soul in the jewel of fate then kill your body

The mage then pulled out a medium sized pure clear dimond then a blackness went out of his body into the jewel then necroshades body fell you could hear the blackness moan NOOOOOO!!!! on it's way into the jewel thus staining the once pure jewel black

The mage then pulled the sword out of it's dead masters sheath and killed him the soilders droped their swords bows and axes to cheer necroshade's defeat

The mage then seperated necroshades powers in 8 scrolls then threw the jewel and scrolls to the soilders along with her staff and said if you don't want necroshade to return scatter these to the 4 corners of the earth

The soilders complied in a instant grabbing the iteams and running to different directions when they were all out of visual or hearing range the mage then fell on necroshades deadbody and bursst into tears and softly spoke even if you were evil you were the only man I ever loved I will never fight again.

* * *

_2050 years later..._

**Middleton, Bueno Nacho**

Kim possibles kimmunicator beaps kim answers it then says Wade whats the stich

Wade then said Drakken and shego are stealing the only docmumented pure black dimond form a museum

Why would they want to take a black dimond dosen't it take a pure dimond to focus a death ray Kim replyed

Wade then said This black dimond gives off a weird energy signature powerful but hard to control maby Drakken needs it to power a invention of his but other than that I need to do more reaserch

Ok Wade I am on my way keep me posted

Ron then sat down arriving with his tray of food Kim said Drakken shego dimond we need to go now

Ron said but we have to eat our food right rufus

Uh-huh hungry said rufus

Fine said Kim eat quick

**Wait for chapter 2...**


	2. Resurection of Necroshade

The legend of Necroshade

Chapter 2- Resurection of Necroshade (well sort of...)

* * *

_In the museum..._

Drakken-Shego I think this is my best plan ever

Shego-Whats the crazy plan now talking the world into submission by using a huge microphone powered by this dimond

Drakken- Very funny shego my real plan is to use this dimonds nearly infnite energy to power a dark matter ray and use all that matter to block out the sun

At that instant 2 figure's wearing black tops and khaki cargo pants fell from the ceiling

Kim- Not anthor lame scheme drakken

Ron- Really Drakken I could think up better plans then you

Drakken- Your words hurt me so... SHEGO GET THEM!!!!!!

Shego- My pleasure

Shego then jumps into the air with a kick aimed at kims head witch she blocks and sends shego flying into a wall

Kim- Stop Drakken from taking the dimond I'll handle shego

Ron- Right KP

Shego-Handle me please you could never do such a thing princess

Shego then started hurling plasma fireballs witch kim dodged with flips then kim retaleated with a running bycicle kick witch shego dodged then hit kim hard to the floor with a plasma axe kick. Kim then did a hand spring to get up and hit shego with a roundhouse kick right in the face shego fell to the ground and held her face in pain. Shego then got up and hurled a plasma ball size of a car at kim then when kim saw it comming she grabbed a silver sheild and reflected it back. Shego didn't notice because she thought that killed kim so as she was walking to help drakken who was fighting with ron ( In a slapbox kinda way I might add) shego was then hit by her own blast was knocked out in a 2 foot deep smoking hole.

Drakken was then knocked down by a surprising swift kick from ron he then got up and pulled out a Ray gun

Ron-Are you so imtemidated by the ron man's mad skill's you need to use a weapon

Drakken- No it's because I want to wipe that stupied smirk of your face Toppable

Ron-arrgh that's not how you say my name

Drakken- So your only a stupied sidekick anyway what dose your name matter

Drakken then faced kim and shot her with the ray so fast kim couldn't react in time to dodge it and fell down. Ron then fearing the worst as he saw his girl friend's body hit the floor grabbed a white staff out off it's display case and Swung at Drakken. Drakken then ducked under it and the staff sparked white as it hit the dimond thus shattering it into a million pieces.

Necroshade- AT LAST I AM FREE TO TAKE OVER THE LIVING WORLD

Necroshade apperently didn't notice that he was see through and that no living thing could hear him he then looked around and saw kim laying knocked out

Necroshade- That was the woman who sealed me away and she did deliver and her promise of killing my body wait I am in the future that must be her rencarnation hmmmm I gusse I'll give her the honor of housing my great spirit untill I can remake my own body It's the least I can do for what her prevouis incarnation did to me

Necroshade then passed into her body...

Ron then kicked draken in the gut and gave him a hardcore punch to the face drawing blood then held him up by his collar

Ron- I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO KIM

Drakken- Have mercy my ray gun only knocks people out for 15 minutes I thought in that time I could get shego and the dimond and escape

Ron- you better be telling the truth

Darkken- I am honestly...but no one can have the dimond now because you broke it

Ron- what was that last part

Drakken- Nothing

Ron- First say me name

Drakken- Fine...curse you Ron Stoppable!!!!!

Ron-Boyah thats right my name is Ron Stoppable and don't wear it out

Right after ron finshed talking kim stood up and sent her fist crashing into ron's face sending him flying accross the room. Drakken stared at her with a surprised and confused look kim stood their smiling and then grabbed drakken by the collar and look him striaght in the eye

Necro/ Kim- Judging by this body's memorys you can help me with my plan right and follow my order's

Drakken- Well um mabey

Necro/ Kim- I won't ask you again can you or can you not help me WITH MY PLAN AND OBEY ME

Drakken- Yes yes ok I will

Kim then droped Drakken then they ran toward the door where Drakken's hover car was drakken picked up shego on the way (Shego was surpirsingly knocked out the whole time) they were at the door then turned around to see ron running after them kim was then feeling in her pockets for something to throw at ron. Finding the Kimmunicator she threw it and hit him right in the head knocking him cold out Drakken, Necro/ Kim and Shego escaped in the hover car

* * *

_In kim's head..._

A pale face kim sit's in a chair surrounded by darkness and a huge steel blocks the only way out. She claw's at the door in a futal attemped to escape

Kim- I must escape regain control before necroshade's plan can be completed

Necroshade's disemboded voice- No no no young one of your other incarnations may have stoped me but you don't have the power, skill or will to fight me look at your self you've given up already your pitiful. When I am surpreme world leader my first act will to watch you and the possible family burned on the stake

Kim- "burned at the stake" pretty old school don't ya think I have fought worse than you and still won

Necroshade- Ohh have you now I am not yet at full power when I find the 8 scroll there will be no stopping me. Necroshade is back and better than ever now my plan is just perfect

* * *

Like my story that's nice if you do

Hate it well to bad I will still right more

wanna see necroshade's plan I'll hint at it but...**Wait till chapter 3**


	3. The New red head Necroshade

The legend of Necroshade

By. Darklordfury

Chapter3- The new read head Necro (for now...)

* * *

_Middleton, Stoppable residence_

Beep-be-beep

A sleeping Ron lying on his bed was woken up by the sound of the kimmunicator then grabbed it off his desk and answered it RonRon

Ron- How am I here wasn't I Knocked out on the museum floor Wade

Wade- Ron I had GJ pick you up they found you laying on the ground with the kimmunicator and Kim is missing and on top of that the diamond was shattered into a million piece's and changed from black to clear what exactly happened Ron ?

Ron- I can answer each of those question's the first one is that Kim threw the kimmunicator at my head

Wade- Ron why exactly would she do that ?

Ron- Because she's turned evil she even hit me to I never knew she hit so hard

Wade- How can that happen ?

Ron- your the super genius camera feed and find out

Wade- I'll check

Wade then type's on his computer then screen of the kimmunicator turns to a black and white camera feed of the event's of last chapter. After the feed shows all the event's Wade's face appears on the screen

Ron- Now do you see what

Wade- The most possible thing is that ray Drakken shot at her was a mind control ray

Ron- He said it knocked out people for 15 minute's and the confused way he looked when Kim hit me just make me think he was telling the truth this time

Wade- You can't be thinking she really went evil can you ?

Ron- That can't be true... Drakken must be lying so where is kim

Wade- How should I know where she is ?

Ron- Didn't you put Tracers in both of us

Wade- I removed them because of our talk about moral's and ethic's remember ?

Ron- You mean you actually listened ?

Wade- Yes I did listen

Ron- Fine wade keep looking for any leads

Wade- O.k. see ya Ron

The kimmunicator's screen then went black Ron then laid back on his bed and was thinking _someway somehow I will find you and save you Kim_.

* * *

_Antarctica , Dr. Drakken's Secret ice lair _

Shego- Remind me why exactly we are listing to possible

Drakken- Because she is evil and that darkness in her eye's and forcefulness of her actions scare me

Shego- What did you do to make her evil this time i didn't see the attitudanator

Drakken- I didn't do anything she just became evil some how

Shego- Really let me guess the cursed diamond made her evil

Drakken- I don't know but we have to talk to her these evil plan's of hers are outrageous how are old scroll's going to help us take over the world. Shego we need to go talk to Possible there in _MY_ ice castle's throne room

As Drakken and Shego walked to the door to the throne room but where stopped as they saw a red clad henchman fly out of the sliding door crashing into the wall with a sicking thud.Then Necro/Kim walked out in front of the henchman her new outfit was a black halter top with a red N on the front of it and a black version of her cargo pants with a dark red cape cape the cap had a black N overlapping a black S she then looked at the henchman with disgust.

Necro/ Kim- I told you I hate hazelnut !!!!

Henchman- Please have mercy hazelnut was the only kind left

Necro/ Kim- Maybe next time you will think before you bring me hazelnut

Henchman- I didn't notice it was hazelnut at first I just grabbed the first kind of smoothie I saw

Necro/Kim- A stupid solider who overlooks the obvious is useless in battle now get out of my sight

Henchman- Yes sir

The henchman then run's away from the door and Necro/Kim drop's the smoothie on the ground she then turned to see Drakken and Shego who were just standing there

Necro/Kim- Just the people I was looking for now we can talk about my err... I mean our plan for world domination

Drakken- About that we need to really think it through...

Necro/Kim- My thought's exactly after we get the scroll's I will release a great cloud that will force all to serve us or use my plan to rain fire from the hevean's

Shego- Drakken's right this plan is irrational possible

Necro/Kim- Don't insult me with your word's or call me possible call me shade

Kim then forced shego to the wall with her strength amplified by Necroshade's dark power's

Drakken- Uh possib... I mean shade the screen is flashing

Necro/Kim- It's your lucky day shego the first scroll has been found in Egypt, Drakken Prepare the hover car

Drakken- yes sir

Kim then released shego onto the ground and followed Drakken to the hover car then shego sprang up and ran after them when they were in the car flying to Egypt. Necroshade was thinking _When my new plan takes effect I will rule all that lives and from that point I will terminate Drakken and Shego if they challenge me if they continue to serve I could put Drakken on as a janitor and Shego on as a general but first I must find the scroll's and clone myself a new body...  
_

* * *

Still wondering about necroshades plan after he get's the scroll's and his old body back 

Rain fire from hevean and release a cloud to force all to listen sound like hint's to his plans to me...

But what will happen next

What will ron do?

Who will get the first scroll

Will the henchman remember never to bring Necroshade hazelnut again

You will get these answers and more but as always you have to **Wait till chapter 4**

* * *


	4. Scroll one: Beginning and Ron's stich

Scroll one: Beginning and Ron's Stich

By.darklordfury

Everyone is after the first scroll but who will take it or protect it

* * *

Middleton, Stoppable residence

Ron was sitting at his table eating some good homemade pancakes when the kimmunicator started to go of Ron answered it

Ron-What is it wade

Wade- Kim is leading Drakken and Shego to a remote location in the egyption desert

Ron- Why would they go there ?

Wade- No clue where they are going their is no hidden base or something to steal from

Ron- Can you hook me up with a ride wade

Wade- Already did your ride should be here right about now

At that second a stealth plane landed in Ron's back yard

Ron- Thanks Wade I am off to save Kim keep me posted on the latest news

Wade- Can do

Ron then got out of his chair and ran to the steath plane

Ron- Thanks for giving me this ride Mr.Walters

Mr.Walters- It's the least I can do for you when you fell on the ant overlord ruler of the supersmart ant's in my back yard

Ron-Whatever

Ron was to busy thinking about Kim to do anything else he was staring out the window it was going to be a long flight

* * *

_Dark order desert stronghold ruins, Egypt  
_

Necro/Kim, Drakken and Shego already arrived at the location first and were looking around for the scroll

Necro/Kim- How fitting they hid the first scroll in the Dark Order fortress where I trained I was trained

Shego- So your saying your a "darklord" from the past and kim possibles incarnation killed you sealed your sprit in that diamond and when stoppable broke it you took up housing in Kim's Body

Necro/Kim- Pretty much

Shego- I don't buy it for a second

Drakken- Come now Shego much things people call impossible have happened to us at least approach this with a open mind. This would explain a lot of things so I choose to believe this

Shego- Do what you want Dr.D my opinion stands

Necro/Kim- Is she always this stubborn

Drakken-Yes if the world were crumbling down around her she wouldn't move if she didn't want to

Necro/Kim- O.k Shego even if you don't trust me take this

Necro/Kim then hands her to black bracelets which she put's in her ankle pouch

Shego- What do these do exactly

Necro/Kim- They amplify your power x10 in case you need it

Shego- Really I will never use them I still don't trust you

Necro/Kim- You'll give in and use them to power yourself up some time. Anyway let's go and find what we came looking for

As they entered the large main chamber with entrance's to 5 corridors in it and in the center it had a beam of white light shining down then out of the shadows came a figure we all know as ron stoppable

Ron- I am here to save you K.P.

Necro/Kim- So your Ron Stoppable I have one thing to say to you thanks for releasing me from my 2050 year long prison

Ron- What?

Necro/Kim- I have no time to explain judging by this body's memories your nothing more than a minor annoyence nothing more but your mystical monkey power will cause some trouble

Ron- You aren't under mind control are you ?

Necro/Kim- Of course not I am...

Then 3 figures in white robes run out of a corrdior then they become clearer to see they carry white staffs and 2 are women one is a man

Man-Necroshade we cannot let you or your minoins take the scroll we as the last of the Rchoin clan will fight you to the death protecting the scroll

Woman 1 and 2- The light magic using Rchoin clan will force you to take your end

Ron- Wow Necro we got you out numbered

Shego- Has the world gone mad magic, possesion and creepy people who live in dungeons whats wrong with everything it's like the plot of a really bad fanifction story!!!!!!

Drakken-Calm down Shego this is real and who would waste their time writing a fan fiction that chessey

Necro/Kim- Back to focus people Shego you handle the woman on the right Drakken your with me

Shego- Now your talking

Drakken- Right behind you boss

Drakken and Necro/Kim ran out the a corridor while shego lunged and the woman who blocked with her staff. Ron started to run after Drakken and Necro but the woman on the left jumped to . The man ran after Drakken and Necro down the corridor

* * *

**Ron's Stich**

Up close he could see that the woman looked no older than him and wasen't that bad looking brown eyes and blond hair her facial complexion was good and her light skin almost glowed in the light stream of the room . The kind of girl ron might have asked out if 2 things wern't factors his heart already belonged to Kim and two if she wasn't trying to lob his head off

Woman- Die follower of darkness

Ron- I am not a follower of darkness

Woman- Don't lie I saw you running after your master like a scared dog when you saw me charging

Ron- I didn't even see you charging

Woman- You would like me to beleive that wouldn't you

Ron reilized this woman was immposible to convince but he didn't want to hurt her so he keept Dodging untill he was caught of gaurd by a blast of light that hit in the legs causeing him to smack his head into the ground. The woman then held her blade staff to rons neck

Woman-Any last words before I end your life you dark maggot

Ron-I am not a magoot or dark and the words I have to say is that I am sorry

Woman-Sorry for what

Ron-sorry for what I am about to do

Ron then flickered blue and went behind the woman at blinding speed grabbed her arms twisted her arms behind her back and relived her of her staff threw it in a random direction grabbed her head and bashed it into the wall knocking the woman out cold. He then heared a scream from the direction he threw the staff and then smelled something burning.

* * *

That's the end of this part of the first scroll mission I had to end it here I hate super long chapters that take hours to read 

Up next-**Scroll one: Shego, Necro,Drakken Fight(Not the real title)**

SPOLIER FOR DRAKKENS FIGHT- Necro dose all the fighting but good old Drakken gets the kill


End file.
